Snake x Wendigo male reader lemon oneshot
by GreatDane.Lapdog34
Summary: You a Wendigo (It's for plot development and I think wendigo's are okay please roll with it), and you have sex with Snake. I honestly don't know what you were expecting.
**Author's note: I'm sorry if Snake acts a bit too OOC, it haven't watched Kuroshitsuji in a while so I hope that doesn't take away from the experience.**

 **BTW, if you haven't already read the longwinded title this is a LEMON and not suited for minors or people uncomfortable with sexual content.**

Walking around my office, a small one, I prepare and put away the medicine that I had recently bought. I had to use almost half of my pain killers, gauze, and bandages last night on Baldroy. Crazy bastard, using a flamethrower inside the kitchen. He's fine now but is still hurting, the point is that he's not in any danger anymore. After putting all the medicine away I go to the kitchen to help make breakfast for the young master. What? Someone has to make the food now, and while I'm working with Sebastian on it, though I have no idea why wanted me to, he wanted to speak with me afterwards. Probably about my sister, most likely talked Baldroy into using the flamethrower again. And just after we kicked him out his habit.

"What are we making young master today?" "hm?" Sebastian turns to me with that ominous smile on his face, "Today we will be making scones, earl grey, and sausages." I nod turning to the bread pantry to get some dough to begin the scones, he probably doesn't eat that much so enough for two would do. Or maybe make extras to give to myself, Snake, and his snakes. Deciding against it, for the sake of more food being in the kitchen, i grab the correct amount and get to work. Sebastian is basically done at this point and when I just begin. Sebastian takes it from me and finishes it in a fashionable manner and also a quick one. I sigh sitting on top of the table, "Why did you even want me to help when you basically did everything I was supposed to help with?" "Because if we took all that time it takes for you to make a simple meal it would already be noon. Now get off the table." I huff and get off, "I need you to go into town and pick up Snake." "...what?" "Go into town and pick up Snake." "...Why is he in town. Actually I don't want to know, I'll just pick him up." Quickly getting out of the kitchen I go strait for the carriage, but I couldn't help wonder 'why wasn't I told about this before?' and 'why wasn't I invited to go with as well?' We usually go everywhere together since he's taken a liking to me, and the only one he spoke to independently! Well, it was just a small talk, and he only said a word, …. an one syllable word…. Either Way! We spoke and it was a pleasant (one sided) conversation.

These thoughts plagued my mind the whole ride into town and as soon as we stopped at the outskirts of London I realized, I didn't ask where he was or where to pick him up at. So now abandoning the carriage I morph into my wendigo form and get to town in half the speed. While the carriage was slow it did give me time to think, and honestly it would have been best to not think anymore for a second.

Finally I picked up his scent at some warehouse to which I jump the the bad conclusions and burst in, "SNAKE!" There was nothing there that people could see but if you looked closer there was just the slightest movement behind some rubble hidden in the darker section of the warehouse where the windows don't let the sun shine through. I go around the rubble and see Snake just sitting there staring up at me with a troubled look, he looks so tattered with ruffled clothes accompanied with tears that were not there before and a worn out expression. I go back to my human form, get down, and pick him up bridal style. He's too tired to put up a fight or monologue his snakes which only consisted on Dan otherwise he would seem too out of the norm. Yet still he is pursued by humans that do not understand or are tolerant of those who are different to them.

After getting Snake back to the carriage and the mansion I bring him to my office right away, not saying a word. He's too tired and sleep would be best for him, but as soon as he gets up I'm giving him a VERY lengthy lecture to why I will always accompany him into town from now on.

"I'm sorry, says Dan."

I look at him with sort of a glare and he shrinks away, I only worry for him but he doesn't let me help sometimes and it's frustrating. After I get done treating his injuries I give him a more gentle look and gently lean my head against his, "I'm sorry for being so mean. I just worry about you."

"I know, says Dan."

"Then please tell me when you're hurting."

He avoids my eyes and swallows, he's so nervous and I know why. I'm pretty intimidating and having me help with the people in town probably wouldn't help him as it would help embarrass him.

"I know I can be a pain and I am prone to getting angry, but I want to protect you."

I leave it at that and move my face away from his. Dragging him to the bath and taking his clothes to replace them and get the ruined one's to be sowed.

Deciding that he could do the rest himself, and leaving him alone was best I go back to my room.

The creaking of the door opening wakes me and I soon feel something poking my face, Sake is at the side of my bed with still wet hair and not a snake in sight. I yawn while sitting up scratching my head, "Yeah, Snake?" He says nothing but gets into the bed and lays on top of me, getting on the bed burrowing his head into my stomach. I rub his head sighing and just lay back down. I still don't think it's a good idea to ask, but if he at least wants a hug or something I'm not going to push him away.

After laying down completely I feel Sake crawling up to me and soon his face is in mine.

"_-_?"

"...Yeah?"

Surprise takes me and I stop for a second to respond. He squirms and looks away with a blush on his face. Then brings his face up giving more of a shy look then brings his face closer, and by this time I know his intentions and close the gap for him once he shows a bit of hesitation. I slip my tongue past his lips and push in when he opens his mouth. I push against his tongue making a small moan leave him. My right hand goes to his cheek and the other to his hip, his hands are in my hair massaging my scalp softly and I think I could even fall asleep to it.

We both take off each others shirts, and I quickly go to his neck sucking softly on areas and leaving a trail of kisses; while my right went to his nipple rubbing it in a circle then starting from the bottom and pushing up on it. He moans softly once again trying to keep them in, which makes me want to draw them out even more. His moans are like a soft melody to me, and to be kept from them surely is bothersome. Moving my mouth to the unaccupied nipple I lick and suck at it while my left hand starts to palm his dick. Snake grabs my head pushing it away a bit and when I look at his face it's completely flushed, he's lightly panting no longer able to keep himself from moaning. He brings me back to a kiss and I move my hands once again, but to his pants; pulling them down then his underwear I take a break from the kiss and lean over to get a condom (srsly they had condoms look it up it's rlly weird). I then coat my fingers in my saliva as thick as I could get and stick a single finger in, Snake arc's himself forward holding onto me in pain. I whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he can bear it some more. I continue this until I've to three fingers in and stretch him as much as I could.

I situate myself with the condom on underneath him so he could set him own pace. He puts one hand on my chest and lowers himself onto my cock; I groan when he gets the tip in and rub circles into Snake's thighs as if trying to coax him into taking more in, and after a while he let's himself slide down little by little until I'm completely inside him. He makes the first move, going slow at first then getting a bit faster.

"Ah, fuck Snake. You feel so good."

He only moans louder as a response and tightens around me. I use his setted pace and thrust back into him, this makes him speed up. Now leaning over me mostly I can see his face had gotten even lewder than before; drool on his chin, mouth loosely letting out moans and eyes begging to go faster.

I lean up then flip us over and now freely pound into him making him throw his head back and close his eyes is ecstasy.

"Snake. You look so cute. Does you cute little ass love being pounded into by my cock? Hmm?"

He tightens even more and shakes his head in embarrassment. I can't help but tease and dirty talk him, and even after he is just too cute. I lean my hip up more which makes him mewl and toss his head to the side as if he no longer knew what to do with himself. Repeating to hit that spot again I can feel my climax coming on.

"A-ah, _. Mmn!"

I wanted Snake to have the full experience so I grabbed his dick and began to pump it, which made him arc once again into me. I continue to pound into him until he cums and soon the tight heat makes me follow suit.

Breathing heavily I pull out of him and push myself to the side so I won't squish him. After catching our breath I get up and start to draw a bath once again, then return to Snake.

"Get up, Snake. We need to take a bath."

He makes no sound but sleepily gets up, I most likely woke him before he could fully fall asleep. I carry him to the bath and get in with him, and during it he cuddles against my chest still trying to sleep but thanks to me I don't let him.

After the bath I get us both dried and clothed then set Snake in my bed. Climbing in next to him I sleep with him close and instantly fall asleep.

"... Goodnight …._….

 _Love you.."_


End file.
